


I hear your heart hit the floor

by deafmusiq



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Engagement, M/M, Murder Husbands, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deafmusiq/pseuds/deafmusiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“How did you get the Dean of your medical school to RSVP to our wedding? I can put him with the rest of your professors, right?” Will glanced over at him, waiting for an answer while the victim under his foot began to choke. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hear your heart hit the floor

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderful [sentrashi](sentrashi.tumblr.com)! I hope you like your gift. You said you wanted domesticity, and this is what I came up with. 
> 
> Title taken from "The Motion" by Drake.

“Honestly, Will, when you told me you needed help, I wasn’t expecting to be the only one digging the hole,” Hannibal exhaled with considerable amusement. He straightened and stabbed the shovel into the cold, dewed ground, the early dawn rays lighting up the sky behind him. 

Biting down on his bottom lip, Will sat up on the hood of the truck and tilted his head in question. “I have to have the table placements in by nine or the wedding planner and my mom are gonna tear me a new one,” he poked his bottom lip out and looked pleadingly at his fiance. “And you told me you would do anything for me…”

Hannibal hummed, a soft smirk slipping onto his lips. “Then what were you doing at that bar?” 

“Hm?” Will’s eyes quickly flicked back down to the soft glow of his laptop. He curled into himself as Hannibal stalked over to him, jumping at the low thump when he slammed his hands down roughly on the hood of the truck. 

Leaning in, Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s jaw. “The bar, William. It seemed you had an itch that I couldn’t scratch. Is that what happened, darling?” 

Biting down on his bottom lip, Will fought the urge to tilt his head to the side and bear his throat to be ravished as he vehemently shook his head in denial. “No..” 

Hannibal snorted and shifted back to look into Will’s eyes. “No?” He raised an eyebrow before chuckling. “My, my, Will. You do continue to intrigue me,” he pushed off the hood and strolled to the back of the truck to open up the bed. Glancing over his shoulder, Will squeaked and ducked his head back into his laptop when Hannibal glanced up to catch his eye again. He bit down on his bottom lip when he felt the shift of the wheels as the body was pulled off of the bed and onto the ground. 

"And you did quite a number on our friend here, didn't you?" Hannibal whistled lowly as he looked over the swollen, mutilated skin of the man’s face. He inclined his head when the body shuddered and groaned, watching with renewed interest. “But you didn’t finish, Will,” he pursed his lips in curiosity. 

“I did,” Will insisted. He set his laptop aside before standing and coming to his fiance’s side. “I just thought...since you’ve been too busy with your residency shifts to go hunting with me, I could bring someone to you.” His eyes trailed over the huddled mass on the ground until Hannibal’s arm wrapping around his waist made him look up questioningly.

“My.” A soft smile curled the corner of Hannibal’s lips before he sighed in contentment. “What a thoughtful gift. Help me do the honors?” 

Will smirked wryly and reached into his pockets to pull out the scalpel he’d bought for this specific occasion. “I’d rather watch you,” he admitted, lips splitting into a grin at the dry look Hannibal shot his way. Stepping closer, he drew his hands over his fiancé’s biceps and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “How about I join you after I’m finished?” He mumbled, cutting his eyes down when the unconscious man groaned and shifted. 

Hannibal looked down at him with distaste until Will stepped forward to shove his foot directly into the man’s windpipe. “What do you need help with?” He asked. 

“How did you get the Dean of your medical school to RSVP to our wedding? I can put him with the rest of your professors, right?” Will glanced over at him, waiting for an answer while the victim under his foot began to choke. 

“Everyone else finds him insufferable. Put him with Jack. Perhaps they could trade suggestions on a replacement intern criminal psychologist,” Hannibal noted dryly. He knelt on the ground with the scalpel Will had given him, his hand flexing as he adjusted his grip. 

Will pouted and followed him to the ground before crawling into his lap in consternation. “A temporary replacement,” he muttered as Hannibal chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the curls feathered across Will’s forehead. “If he's so insufferable, why are you even inviting him?”

“It’s just for our honeymoon,” he promised, shifting to brace an arm around Will’s waist. “It’s good to keep these kinds of contacts cordial, Will. He wrote my letter of recommendation.” He watched as his fiancé leaned forward to take hold of the victim's hair and tug him back to bare his throat. That, at least, had been kept relatively unscathed compared to the bruises purpling his face. “This reminds me of the first time I showed you this.”

Will blinked, reaching over to cover Hannibal’s careful hand with his own. He smirked wryly to keep from shaking his head. “Well, you showed me something.” He giggled at the put out huff from Hannibal as he guided the scalpel down to his victim’s hairy jugular, only to pout when Hannibal’s hand abruptly stilled when he tried to put pressure on it. 

“Too easy, my dear Will.” Hannibal tugged his hand away slightly to drag his hand down to the the victim’s chest, instead. He hastily cut through the cotton button-down as he continued. “We don’t have much time tonight, and I would like to spend some time in bed with you before the sun comes up.”

Licking his lips, Will nodded as he felt Hannibal’s hand direct his own to begin carving into the alpha’s chest. “I would like that,” he murmured softly. “Provided you tell me where to put the Chief of Medicine at your residency. With your professors? I wouldn’t put her with Jack, I want to make sure she has a good impression.” 

Hannibal nodded, the blanket beneath the body growing bloodier as his knife slid down the sternum. It was good a time as any to practice his Y-incision, despite his technique long having been perfected. “Doctor Takashi will be best seated beside your undergraduate mentor. She can use a well-to-do professor to court.”

Will snorted and shifted his hand away, giving Hannibal a moment to pause before he got up to grab his laptop from the hood of the car and return to continue typing his notes. “Dr. Takashi beside Dr. Lewis, alright. Look who’s playing matchmaker,” he flicked his eyes up to Hannibal for a brief moment to grin as his fiance shrugged off the comment. 

“It will do well for networking, Will,” Hannibal explained simply. He shifted back when their victim began to recoil and cough up blood, tilting his head in question. “Why did you choose this one in particular?” He asked, glancing over to see that his fiance’s eyes were glued to the contracting lungs. 

“He tried to roofie me.” Will answered absently. 

Hannibal nodded, a sage expression on his face. “I see. So you…”

Will looked over at Hannibal over the top of his laptop. “I roofied him back and convinced him to take a ride with me to meet my fiance,” he smirked wryly. 

“My, William, such a resilient lover you are,” Hannibal grinned as he turned back to prying the alpha’s chest cavity open with his hands. Using his surgical skills in such a way should have curdled his stomach at what should be a grave betrayal to the Hippocratic oath, but with his fiance shifting to curl into his side to peek over his shoulder, it hardly mattered at all. 

Will shoved an elbow into his fiance’s ribs. “Don’t call me William.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my [main](deafmusiq.tumblr.com) blog orrrrr at my [fandom](overflowed-ink.tumblr.com) blog.


End file.
